Lost and Found
by BishopIncarnate
Summary: A Mysterious Mutant, a Lost History and a Strange connection to Logan's past. The Team tries to help the girl find out about her past...Even if it's not the one they were expecting. It's my first please read even thoguh the summary sucks.
1. Falling Stars

BTW I don't own anything except for the characters you don't recognize. And there are only a few trust me.

Falling Stars

Driving through the country side a farmer's teenage son was blasting Toby Keith and singing, hitting the side of his pickup truck. Belting out the lyrics of a memorized song he took in a deep breath looking into the starry sky as one star lit up brighter. He squinted and stopped the engine turning off the music. Stepping out he gazed at the dot in the sky in confusion. His Mutation let him know the history of any object just by looking at it.

He glazed at the glowing white star and blinked, activating his mutation.

"What in the world?" He asked himself as it grew larger and brighter. "That ain't a star!"

Moments later he dove for cover as a burning rocket crashed into the earth.

"Christ." He gasped stepping to the wreckage as a piece of metal groaned. A dark figure appeared yelling in a strange language and pointing to the sky, standing on top of the highest point that stuck up in the sky. "Sir!"

The figure whipped around and yelled once last thing before vanishing into thin air.

"Holy Hell!" He shouted knowing a fellow mutant when he saw one. He ran forward as other figures stepped out of the wreckage. Five figures with flashlights began sweeping the area. The Farmer's son dropped to the ground, knowing what it was like to be hunted, and army crawled forward. Feeling the heat on his skin he waited as the flashlights swept over the area and the crackle of a communication unit sounded.

"The older one vanished." A man's deep voice sounded quiet but loud enough to be heard.

"And the girl?" It crackled.

"Dead." The man said and the Farmer's Son took in a breath. "We're gonna clear out."

"Report back to base." It turned off and the flashlights disappeared into the cornfield.

Standing slowly, the Farmer's Son edged forward and made it to the wreck. The metal was burning and glowing in some parts smoking in others. Its wings were broken and mangled leaving an entrance to the cabin. Pulling his Camouflage jacket out, he covered his face and arms walking inside. He saw the body of a man laying at the controls, a bullet in his head. Then he found the body of a girl. Rushing forward he checked for a pulse. He sighed as he felt the stillness on her neck. He tried to perform CPR to no avail.

"Lord rest her soul." He crossed himself and brushed her purple black hair off her face. "You were young weren't you, girl? About sixteen I guess, a couple years younger than me."

He picked her up in a cradle and walked out laying her on a patch of hay he had meant to pick up. Climbing to the top of the pile he stood and looked over the low corn. Cupping his hands around his mouth he began to yell for his father a mile away.

When a hand closed around his ankle.

Yelping in shock he looked down.

The Girl was blinking at him and taking frantic shallow breaths. Her eyes were rapidly changing colors from brown to purple to blue to red to hazel and back to blue stopping there. He bent over and felt her pulse. It was beating quick and uneven. He crouched next to her and noticed that a side of her hoodie was soaked in blood. He gently took off the sweater and gasped. A piece of glass the size of a dinner plate was sticking out of her side.

"This is gonna hurt, girl." He muttered and yanked out the jagged piece. She shouted in pain and lie there, twitching. "I'm sorry I'll get you help."

He pulled out this phone and dialed a number his friend Robby, another mutant, gave him.

"Yes is this Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters?" He asked looking down at the girl he knew was a mutant. No human could survive that kind of injury. "Yes I was driving through my cornfield when a rocket crashed in it….. Well I found a girl in it she's half dead but she is… Yeah … could you come out and help? … Hilliard Ohio…please hurry."

He hung up and picked up the girl in a cradle. She whimpered and clenched her jaw.

"I'm sorry Miss." He said running.

"Names not miss…." She said quietly and he stopped running when he came to his truck putting her in the back and finding the first aid. "Name's…"

"Well ma'am," He smiled at her kindly. "My names Jeremiah, Jeremiah Fitch."

"Jeremiah..." she took a breath as he wrapped her side, "Name's… My name is…."

"Hush. "He said gently brushing her long hair out of her face. "Keep your energy."

"My name….is…." she kept thinking, "My name is Antalya…. Antalya Silverfox"

"Well Antalya." Jeremiah looked up as a Jet landed silently in the field. "You'll be safe soon."

"Thank you Mister Fitch." She said gripping his hand her eyes changing to black, "Be careful."

"I will Antalya." He said as a woman with white hair and darker skin came forward.

"Do you know her name?" She asked as Antalya passed out and she picked her up in a cradle.

"Antalya Silverfox." He said and the woman nodded.

"Thank you." She nodded. "She'll be safe from now on."

"Good bye." He waved as she loaded her in to the jet and took off.


	2. New People New Places

New People New Places

"_You have to do this." he grabbed her shoulders and she nodded hurriedly as the flames grew in the back of the jet. "Now."_

_She nodded and tried to activate her mutation. It didn't work. "It's not working!"_

"_It will." He put a hand on her cheek as they plummeted to the Earth and wiped away a tear."You just have to try and have faith."_

"_Stop!" a man shouted from the back pulling out a gun. "Stand down Mutant!"_

_The Man stepped back his yellow eyes flashing and put his hands behind his head._

_As the plane crashed into the ground._

_The cab lurched and she fell into the pilot's cabin. The dead man stared at her as the windows shattered and fell inward. She felt pain lace her side and heard the man yell in the language he had been teaching her._

"_Hurry Antalya! You must try I cannot stay much longer. They'll find me."_

"_I can't…" she coughed and blood dripped out of her mouth. A voice was heard over the flames and he froze looking down from his position on top of the cab._

"_I will find you Antalya!" He shouted disappearing, "I promise!"_

"_Don't leave me!" she shouted before the world closed in around her and everything went black._

She shot upright taking in deep breaths. Blinking she looked around remembering the crashing plane and flames everywhere. Pain laced her side and she tenderly looked down. A long bandage was wrapped around her and several electrodes were attached to her body at her heart head and lungs. Ripping them off, she shot to her feet. Swaying slightly she tried to take in her surroundings. The walls were white as was the floor and one wall had a flashing red image over sets of x-rays. Walking over she squinted at the images. Bones broken and healed, three short pieces of bone not really attached to anything in her arm. She calmly ripped those down and tossed them in the trash, not knowing where she was or who knew she was a Mutant. She heard a door open behind her and whipped around now aware that she was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that weren't her own.

"Storm?" A young female voice called. Antalya ducked behind a counter breathing quickly, "Storm is that you?"

Antalya peered around the corner and saw a young woman with long dirty blond hair and a kind face. The woman blinked at the x-rays and looked around again confused.

"Storm?" She called again as the door opened again.

"Did you find her?" a young blond man with blue green eyes asked his hand hesitating on the door frame.

"No." she shook her head and the man sighed.

"She got back hours ago." He brushed a hand through his curls and looked around. "You tried finding her?"

"No." she stated pursing her lips. "I haven't."

"Then go on." He waved with a smirk and she began to walk towards the wall.

Before passing right through.

Antalya stifled a gasp. She was a mutant too. She came out right next to Antalya and blinked down at her.

"Bobby?" She called still looking down. "Did Storm say anything about bringing back a kid?"

"I am not Kid." She hissed in the language she had been speaking in for the past several years.

"What?" the man, Bobby, came over and leaned against the counter. "Who are you?"

"Antalya." She said in English, thinking German would be too confusing, "Antalya Silverfox."

"Kitty!" An older voice called. "Bobby where are you two!"

"Back here Storm." He called eyeing Antalya. The white haired dark skinned woman stepped in wearing a warm looking wool poncho and jeans.

"Good you're awake. "She smiled kindly at her and she stood slowly eyeing the trio with caution. "Antalya we're not going to hurt you."

"Last person who said that tried to kill Me." she hissed in German again. Storm tilted her head in confusion.

"I caught the word Person Said Kill and Me." the woman, Kitty, said blinking at the white haired woman, Storm.

"I promise you Antalya Silverfox." Storm stepped forward and offered her hand. "No one here will hurt you."

"Intentionally." Bobby muttered under his breath and Kitty hit his arm. Antalya smirked and took her hand shaking it firmly.

"So we have Storm, "she looked over at the pair. "Bobby and Kitty. Are you all…?"

"Mutants?" Kitty asked. "I think you already know I am."

"Yes we are." Bobby smiled kindly and nodded offering a hand. "They call me Iceman."

They shook and ice crawled up her fingers as she snatched back her hand.

He smiled and laughed, "Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters"

"Huh?" She looked to Storm and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged and thought for a moment.

"And Storm is a slightly obvious name." Antalya turned to her and inclined her head. "You can control the weather."

"Naturally." Her kind brown eyes glinted and she nodded. "Now question is, what can you do?"

"Teleportation." she stated smiling. "Or at least trying to."

"Anything else?" Storm asked eyeing the x-rays.

"Just these." She clenched her fists and clear crystalline blades shot out from between her knuckles. About a foot long and sharp there were three on each of her hands. She unclenched her fist and they slid back in, she winced as they slid to a stop.

"Can you heal quickly as well?" Storm asked.

"Yes." She nodded, "And my eyes change colors if that helps at all."

"What?" Kitty asked as Bobby stood in awe looking at her hands. She blinked and they became a bright yellow. "Jesus!"

"I know." She blinked again and her eyes became a pale blue again. "Why are you looking at me like I'm crazy?"

"No Reason." Storm blinked and turned to Bobby. "I think we should have her talk to Logan."

"And have him kill her?" He scoffed and she raised an eyebrow. Antalya sighed.

"Let's go." She began to walk to the door and tried to open it when it shot open and she fell backward onto her butt. A tall muscular man with a strange hairdo tilted his head and looked down at her in slight amusement. His brown eyes glinted and his hair curled up on either side in an imitation of horns

"I'm guessing this is the girl you found." He said looking over at Storm, his voice deep and gravely. She nodded and Kitty went over to help Antalya up. She glared at the man but stuck out her hand anyway.

"Pleased to meet you." She said stiffly, "I'm Antalya Silverfox."

"Logan." He said and she waited for the rest of his name.

"What's up with the do?" She motioned to his head and his gaze narrowed "Spare me."

He growled at her low in his throat but Storm took Antalya's hand before he could lunge.

"Stop torturing the poor girl, Logan." She hissed and he stood up straight still glaring at the teenager. "She's a lot like you if you'd believe that."

"I wouldn't." They both glared at each other at the same time. Antalya sighed sharply wrenching her arm out of Storm's grasp.

"Show him Antalya." She nodded and Antalya sighed again.

"Fine." She clenched her fist and the diamond blades shot out of her hands. Logan's eyes widened and he blinked. "Why does he need to be here?"

"Logan." She waved to him and he did the same thing but silver colored two foot long blades came out of his knuckles.

"Holy shit." Antalya blinked at his as he raised them and they moved back in. She felt a pain in her hand and looked down. The blades had gone back in. "Jesus can you heal quickly too?"

"Yeah." He gulped and looked at Storm, "Why does the name Silverfox sound so familiar?"

"I don't know." Antalya shrugged. "Did you know my mom, Kayla?"

"She Canadian?" He grunted looking her up and down.

"Yeah." Antalya nodded and he shrugged.

"That might be why." He turned to Storm. "Maddy said that there was nothing at the crash site, not even a plane."

"Really?" Storm bit her lip and turned to the new comer, "Antalya…"

"Just call me Talya. "She waved a hand.

"Talya explain to us what happened." Logan said leaning against the wall.

"Well me and…." She covered her mouth with her hand and gasped, "Kurt! Oh god he's going to be so worried!"

"Kurt?" Bobby asked.

"Kurt Wagner." She said nodding and Storm paled slightly. "Sometimes friends of his call him…"

"Nightcrawler." Logan snorted and Bobby sighed while Kitty looked at them in confusion.

"I take it you know him?" Talya raised an eyebrow delicately. Logan nodded and turned to Storm.

"When did you last see your boyfriend?" He joked and she glared at him.

"I'll call him." she left in a rush. Kitty and Bobby followed quickly after.

"Bobby!" Logan called and he turned blinking, "I almost forgot Rouge's here."

He blinked and ran out a smile on his face.


	3. Family Matters

Family Matters

"So Antalya," He started and she jumped up to sit on the edge of the counter, "What are yours made of?"

"I think Diamond." She shrugged and jerked her head towards his hands. "Yours?"

"Bone surrounded by Adamantium." He flexed his hand and they shot out. He looked at them for a while before letting them slide back in.

"How do you do it?" She asked out of the blue.

He looked up at her and gave her a once over. Her long purple black hair was hanging limply at her sides and brushing the table, her light grey blue eyes tired and confused. She was pale and her heart shaped face had several cuts on it. Her appearance sent a wave of familiarity through him the image of a woman older than her smiling at him.

"Logan?" she brought his attention back to earth and blinked at him showing no emotion.

"What?" He asked clearing his throat.

"How do you do it?" she asked slowly.

"Do what?" he raised his hand and slid the claws in and out once. "That?"

She nodded and he sighed.

"It's second nature," he said crossing his arms, "Like moving your fingers. You just do it."

"Okay." She looked down at her hand and the claws slowly slid out. She kept them out and sat there with a sigh. She looked up at him and they shot back in, Talya winced and looked down scowling. "I hate these things."

"Is that your only mutation?" He asked and she shook her head. "Other than the fact you can heal."

"I can teleport," she kept her gaze on the ground tracing the path of a beetle that had crept in, "And change the color of my eyes."

"Teleport?" he asked and she nodded, "Prove it."

She stood and closed her eyes. In a puff of dark purple smoke she disappeared, appearing a moment later standing a foot in front of him with more smoke.

"Kurt has blue smoke." She said softly. She sat on the edge of the counter and looked at the ground as he legs swung back and forth. Logan watched her with intent eyes.

"How old are you kid?" He asked.

"Sixteen." She muttered.

"Where are your parents?" he tried and her leg twitched into the counter. She let out a hiss in pain and sighed.

"That I know of dead." she rubbed her face with the back of her hand. "My mother was killed by a man who I think is dead and she told me my father's name was James."

"Who killed her?" He asked. She looked up and blinked her grey blue eyes at him as they darkened to navy.

"William Stryker." She hissed and he froze, trying to think why that name was familiar. "Stryker killed my mother when I was two or three. I think my father was there but I'm probably wrong."

"You know who your father is?" He sat next to her and she shied away slightly.

"James Howlett." She stated and an image flashed through his head. Three bone claws in an older man looking down at him in muted pride and sadness. An older boy looking down at him in the middle of the woods, holding his shoulders.

"_We're brothers Jimmy." _

The voice echoed and he shook his head. She raised an eyebrow delicately and blinked.

"I searched for him forever but," she let out a dry laugh and looked down again a sad smile on her face, "All I found was a file on a six year old Canadian boy who killed his father and ran away in 1845. And since my father was say in his mid to late twenties when I was born it couldn't have been him. But all I have to go on is a letter from my mother written when I was born."

"Your mother?" He asked numbly as the memory faded and the facts were stated.

"Kayla Silverfox." She stated, "Dead lived in Canada. That's all I know. She ran away to give birth to me when she was twenty six and left me with my aunt, who was later kidnapped when I was around three. I was alone until Kurt found me a few weeks later. He took me under his wing and has been my father ever since."

"The whole blue skin and three finger thing doesn't creep you out?" He flexed his hands and she laughed sharply, shaking her head.

"Not anymore." She stated still smiling, "I've been with the freak for almost thirteen years so you get used to it."

"Hell I don't think I ever would." He snorted and she looked at him sidelong.

"You weren't raised by mutants were you?" he shook his head and she nodded, "Thought so. I was raised by a mutant community in Germany, well more of a large family. We were multinational too. I can speak Russian, Mandarin, German, Spanish, Portuguese, Sioux, Cherokee, English, Swahili, Egyptian, Some Indian language, Japanese, Arabic, Danish, Dari, Hungarian, Czech, Dutch, French, Greek, Hebrew, Kiswahili, Latin, Korean, Yiddish, Thai, Slovenian, Persian, Polish, Nepali, Norwegian, Malay, Mongolian, Lao, and Italian."

"Shit that's," He counted on his fingers, "Thirty Five languages,"

"Actually I speak Thirty six because it two Indian languages, "She raised two fingers, "Assamese, Punjabi oh and Hindi so Thirty Seven."

"Jesus child," He laughed, "How does that all stay in your head?"

"I naučili v preteklih vrsto let," She said looking at him with a smirk, "Der anderen dauerte länger zu lernen, Ale nakonec to stálo za to."

"What was that?" Storm was standing near the door gaping.

"It's really unattractive to gape Storm." Talya said calmly and Logan laughed. "But for your and Logan's sake I'll say that it was Slovenian, German and Czech."

"What did it mean?" Logan asked setting his feet on the ground and standing.

"I learned over the years, others took longer to learn but it was worth it in the end." She clapped and smiled. Storm looked at Logan

"She speaks thirty seven languages." He nodded going to the door, "By the way when is our German friend coming over?"

"I'm here." A German Lilt spoke from the other side of the room as a blast of dark blue smoke came along with a blue skinned man with angelic symbols over his face. Talya perked up and jumped to her feet looking over at the smoke. "Antalya!"

"Kurt!" She rushed forward and hugged him. He hugged her back and then looked her in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked stroking her hair away from her face before hugging her again.

"I'm fine Kurt." She hugged him back and Logan turned to Storm.

"Can you look up a name for me?" he asked in a whisper. She nodded her eyes on Talya and Kurt. "James Hewitt and Kayla Silverfox."

"Her mother?" She asked taking her eyes away from the pair.

"And father." He looked her in the eyes. She nodded and walked out. Logan looked back as Kurt talked quietly to Talya as she listened. With a sigh he walked out, hoping that the odd feeling he had in his stomach was just from the fact he hadn't eaten in a while.


	4. Faith Talks

Faith Talks

"Okay," Kurt looked at her as they left and switched back to English, "What happened?"

"Once you left," Antalya talked slowly racking her brain for answers, she was in more pain than she let on. "The men went out and a young farmer named Jeremiah Finch got me out and took a piece of glass out of my side. Then he called here and Storm came and got me."

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked seeing through her façade. She sighed and shook her head.

"My head is pounding, my side hurts, my powers are messed up, and people are chasing me." She angrily wiped a tear out of her eye, "I hate being a mutant."

"Don't say that, Antalya. "He gripped her shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes, "You were made this way for a reason. There is a higher purpose to this."

"How do you know?" She asked quietly and he fell silent.

"Antalya Dawn Silverfox," He began to scold but she raised a hand stopping him in his tracks. His bright yellow eyes glinted sadly.

"Kurt," she choked out tears flowing freely, "There isn't always a higher purpose. When a bear shits in the woods there is no higher purpose, a bear had to take a shit that's all. When an orphan is graced, as you say, with multiple mutations that fuck up her life completely there is no higher purpose! I can change the color of my eyes, great! Foot long diamond spikes shoot out of my hands, fantastic! Teleportation, cool! The only good thing is that I can't die! That's it! And that's not even good sometimes!"

"Sonne," He said quietly using the German word for sun in relation to her names that both mean break of day, "You must have faith. Or else you have nothing."

"Having nothing would be an upgrade from what I have now Wagner." She said wiping her eyes and going to the door. "I'm going to talk to Storm."

"Antalya!" He called but she was gone and he was alone.


	5. A Painted Past

A Painted Past

Antalya angrily wiped at her eyes as she entered the wood paneled hallway. Class was in session so she was alone. She looked down at her clothes and sighed. Her black shirt was too long and the sleeves fell down to almost the crook of her arm. Her jeans were too long but fit fine. Talya also noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Fantastic Antalya." She said to herself unaware that a door to her left opened.

"Excuse me?" A tentative voice called. She whipped around and found herself staring at the astonished face of a teenage boy around her age, "Are you alright?"

"Probably not." She said swinging her black hair back and forth. The boy half smiled and peered inside the classroom before jumping out and shutting the door silently. He came forward and extended a hand.

"I'm Maverick," He smiled and she let herself smile back taking his hand in a firm grip.

"You got a last name Maverick?" She asked releasing his hand. His bright green eyes smiled and he chuckled, his blond hair waving around his ears.

"Do you?" he asked looking down at her.

"Silverfox," she stated, "Antalya Silverfox."

"Russian or French?" he asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"French," she stated looking up at him, "I'm surprised you know that."

"I know things." He gave her a once over and she blushed unintentionally. "Last name's Davenport. Maverick Davenport."

"Are you serious?" She tried not to laugh but it came out a giggle. He sighed and looked at the wall smiling.

"Unfortunately so." He looked back down at her.

She gave him a once over. He had on a blue hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath it. His blue jeans were stained with paint and his shoes scuffed with dirt. His blonde hair was longish, hanging around his ears and going longer in the back. His skin was a little darker than hers and his green eyes glowed.

"Shouldn't you be in class Maverick?" she asked.

"Probably." He nodded and looked at the door. "The Beast won't notice I'm gone until the end of class…"

"Maverick Longfellow Davenport!" A blue skinned man with a mane of blue hair was standing in the doorway arms crossed, "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I'm sorry sir," he looked down at Antalya. "This is Antalya Silverfox, she looked lost so I decided to help her out."

The man raised an eyebrow and looked at Antalya, his gaze softened.

"You must be the girl Storm picked up." He said calmly extending a hand as well. "I'm Dr. Henry McCoy."

"Antalya." she shook his hand and smiled.

"You don't seem surprised." He stated meaning his skin and mane.

"Kurt Wagner raised me." she stated feeling a pang of guilt. Maverick furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her and Dr. McCoy nodded.

"I see." He looked at Maverick. "I trust you enough to show her around."

"Thank you sir." He saluted and the teacher snorted walking back into his classroom and shutting the door. "Okay what's wrong?"

"What?" She asked.

"I grew up with three little sisters. I know when a girl is upset." He stated and she bowed her head. "So what's up?"

"I got into a fight with Kurt." She sighed. "I'm a little stressed."

"Noted." He smiled and jerked his head to the other end of the hall, "Let's go, I have places to show you."

"So what's your mutation?" she asked.

"I can paint," he said looking around the corner, "anyone and anything, just tell me a name and I can paint it."

"Like an all seeing eye?" She asked as they turned into the foyer.

"Yeah. I can also blast energy out of my palms but that's a story for another time." He chuckled taking her into a well lit room with an easel. "Sit."

"Really?" She asked but sat anyway. He sat on the stool in front of the blank easel and looked at her through the side, taking out a brush and black paint. His green eyes kept a steady look on the pad and on her as she sat still looking out the window on impulse.

"Why the window?" He asked after several minutes of silence.

"I promised myself something a while ago." She stated simply, "So now whenever I have to sit still in silence I look out a window."

"What was the promise?" He asked looking at the painting taking out a different color and a different brush.

"If I die right now," She said in a whisper, "I swear the last thing I see will be sky."

They fell silent as he put down the brush and moved to look at her. He nodded slowly before picking up a small brush and adding several details before standing.

"Done." He said quietly and she looked at him in awe.

"That was like five minutes." Antalya stood and came over. He stopped her before she could see it.

"It was three hours." He said calmly and she gaped at him. "The Act of painting someone or something makes its sense of time messed up for a short period of time."

"Well shit." She swayed on her feet and Maverick took her shoulder guiding her around the back of the easel to the painting. She gasped. "Jesus Davenport."

"Exactly." He said dryly.

The Painting showed Antalya standing and looking over her shoulder onto the left side of the canvas. She was running to the right side of the canvas and was wearing a long purple dress with a sash around the middle, her hair flying away from her face. The sky was dark and dimpled with stars behind her. Her face was one of fear and her arms were wrapped around a bundle with a small face poking through a part near the top. A child. On the left of the canvas a spotlight showed a meadow with the grass stained red and a machine gun lying abandoned. On the right was a strange purple glow coming from the entire edge of the canvas. The moon above her head was red with an imprint of a howling wolf in a darker red.

"Maverick…" she began to talk but at the sound of how shaky her voice was she stopped. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him and saw that he was scared.

"I've never painted anything like this." He whispered. "Never."

"That's not me." she stated at last working around the lump in her throat. He jerked and looked down at her his green eyes disbelieving.

"What?" He looked at it closely.

"I'm in the painting though." Raising her hand she pointed a shaking finger at the bundle in the woman's arms. "I'm a baby in this painting."

"Maverick!" A deep voice called from the hallway. "Where are you?"

"In Here professor!" He called back clearing his throat and dropping his arm form her shoulders. Logan came in the door as Maverick turned to face him.

"Everyone's been looking for you two." He said scowling but stopped when he saw the painting. "What is that?"

"My mother." Antalya said covering her mouth and fumbling to take a picture out of her pocket. She held it to the side of the frame and her eyes flickered back and forth between the two. One showed her mother smiling and looking at a young Antalya over her shoulder. "Yep it's her."

"Why is there a wolf on the moon?" Maverick asked as Logan froze his gaze flickering form Antalya and the painting.

"Mav," Logan said clearing his throat. The teenager turned around and looked at him, "Storm was looking for you for some reason."

"Okay." He looked at the painting one last time before rushing out of the room. Logan stood behind Antalya as she looked at the painting.

"When I was born my mom wrote me a letter," she said distantly pulling another piece of paper out of her pocket, "She told me to open it only when I thought I should."

"I think you should." Logan said and she glared at him slightly before sitting in the window seat on the other end of the room. Opening the envelope she pulled out the vanilla colored paper and unfolded it. She read it silently as Logan took the painting and left.


	6. A Letter of Stories

A Letter of Stories

Dear Antalya,

I see you have gotten confused by something and need guidance. That is what I meant by when you think you should. I have to tell you a story that is told in the mountains of Canada where your father and I lived when you were born.

It's about the Moon.

She wasn't always lonely in the sky. Once she had a lover named Coacuatchoo. But someone else wanted the Moon for himself. So the Trickster told Coacuatchoo to go get the Moon flowers that she asked for. But they were only found in the Mortal realm and Coacuatchoo didn't know that if you leave the Spirit realm you can never come back. So the Moon is now lonely up in the sky and Coacuatchoo howls to her every night.

Coacuatchoo means Wolverine.

I also have another story for you. It's about a young mother and is completely true. The young woman had just given birth to a baby girl. While wrapping the child she heard a knock at the door. The Wet Nurse went to answer the door and was shot. The mother froze as a man came into her house with a gun pointing it at her baby girl. Standing quickly she ran out of the house and across into the forest. Once she reached a meadow she ran into a young man with a staff and a deck of cards. He smiled at her and her child before glancing behind her in anger. After telling her to run the man with the gun and several other men with guns came into the clearing. The woman ran but not before seeing flashed of purple light and hearing the screams of the dying men. The man with the staff soon joined her giving her direction and protection. Once they reached the young mother's sister's house the man tipped his hat at the young women and gave the baby an amulet, saying that if she ever needed help that it would protect her. He left shortly and the mother and child watched the sunrise. The Mother hoped her daughter would never forget the hope of a new day and so she named her child after the break of day.

That is what happened on the day of your birth Antalya.

That amulet is in a wannabe Swiss Bank account in Washington DC.

By the way your aunt was mutant. She had skin that could change into diamonds and I had the power to tell a person what to do by touching them.

Your father ha …

The Rest was worn away too much to be read and Antalya blinked. _Explains the painting _she thought looking at the now empty easel. Looking around she stood and glanced at the sunset.

"Twilight," she stated seeing how the sun's rays hit the windows, "Perfect time to steal a vehicle."


	7. On a Mission

Girl on a Mission

Antalya found her way to the garage and froze. Three motorcycles and multiple cars. Looking around she saw a black motorcycle and felt herself grin. Going over to the wall, she saw sets of keys hanging on pegs. She tied back her long black hair and pulled the leather jacket she had taken out a room on the third floor. It was black with three orange stripes on each arm, a little big on her but she zipped it up and flexed her fingers starting up the bike and blasting out the open door as a door opened loudly behind her. Pulling out her phone she held it to her ear precariously as it rang.

"Hello?" She answered calmly.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind!" a voice hissed into her ear.

"Probs my friend," she said not even knowing who it was and hanging up. "Probs"

Man on a Mission

"Logan!" Storm called as he growled at his phone and folded it into his pocket. "What happened?"

"The new girl took a bike and my jacket." He growled looking out the open door and grabbing the keys for his other bike.

"What are you doing?" She asked wrapping her arms around her sides.

"Going to find her." He said speeding off before she could talk again


	8. Where?

Where?

Several hours later she was stopped at a truck stop outside of Washington. Parking her bike she turned off the engine and looked at the dark sky with the monuments silhouetted against the sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" An elderly man sitting in a station wagon said looking at her as she watched the stars.

"Indeed," she smiled at him before going inside and looking at a map not noticing when Logan pulls into the parking lot. "Is there a Swiss bank in this area sir?"

"No ma'am. But there is something like it." The attendant smiled and drew out a route of how to get there as Logan walked in and glared at Antalya.

"Thank you." She nodded and turned to leave not seeing him at all until he was grabbing her arm and yanking her out of the room.

"What the hell?" he hissed through clenched teeth. She wrenched her arm out of his hand and went over to the bike turning it on and not even looking at him. "Antalya!"

"What?" She asked loudly looking at him in fury, "What is it Logan? Ask away but in about two minutes I'm out of here."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked pulling the keys out of the engine.

"Finding a clue to my family." She hissed gunning the engine back on furiously, "Now get out of my fucking way, before I have to cut you down."

He was astonished as she pulled away and floored it to DC.

"Storm," He called her, "This might take longer than I thought."


	9. Revelations

Revelations

"What do you mean I can't go in?" She asked quietly in the silence of the lobby.

"I'm sorry ma'am." The man on the other side of the counter apologized, "All people under eighteen must have an adult."

She sighed and backed up going to sit in the chair near the door wiping her eyes. Logan walked in and saw her. He knelt in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"We gonna do this or not?" he asked quietly and she sniffed. He took her hand and guided her back up to the front.

"Hello sir." The man said tightly.

"Hello my daughter and I want to access her mother's account please." He said bringing Antalya forward, "Sorry about her earlier she's not very patient."

"I know the feeling," The man smiled and looked at the console in front of him, "Name please."

"Kayla Silverfox"

"Your name sir." He corrected. "Whoever it is endowed to has their name on the account."

"It was endowed to her." He jerked his head to Antalya, "Antalya Silverfox."

"I see." He pointed to a door, "Go through there and type in your password, they'll lead you to the boxes."

"Thank you." Logan smiled and they went through the door. The podium had a keyboard on it and a screen that blinked the word password? "Do you know the password?"

"I think so." She went forward and typed in a few words.

Dawn

**Incorrect**

"I thought you said you knew the password." He hissed looking at the cameras in the corners of the room.

"I thought that was it." She bit her lip and closed her eyes before going back to the keyboard.

Coacuatchoo

Logan felt a pang of familiarity as she typed in the name but shook his head as the image of the same woman as before came up with her sitting on top of a set of sheets talking to him.

"What's that mean?" He asked.

"Wolverine." She stated and pressed enter.

A series of memories sprung through his head. Him in a bedroom with the young woman telling him the story of the Moon. The same woman dying in his arms and then reappearing several weeks later at a nuclear power plant. Stryker next to her.

He blinked at Antalya as the machine opened the next door. They walked through and a man brought them to a small cubicle and closed the curtain putting a silver box on the table.

"Here we go." She flipped open the box and looked inside with Logan hovering over her shoulder. A small jewelry box made of black velvet lay on top of an envelope and an image of a man and a woman along with two young girls. She reached in and flipped over the photo.

"Family portrait," He read over her shoulder, "Carter and wife Mary along with children Emma and Kayla. That's your grandparents."

Antalya nodded slowly before looking around.

"What are you looking for?" he asked as she went over to the trashcan and pulled out the drawstring like bag.

"In the first Jason Bourne movie…" she stated pouring everything into the bag as the bottom of the box fell out. She froze in her explanation. Another small picture and a snub nose six shot colt revolver were lying in her hands. She picked up the revolver and spun the chamber. "It's full."

"Damn Talya." He whistled.

"What is this?" She picked up the picture and sat down in the chair provided. It showed a group of men. One was Asian in a long coat, another had two swords and messy hair, an African man with a Mohawk stood next to a bald man with a goatee with a large muscular man standing behind him, a short man had a finger to his head and his eyes closed as an older man next to him grinned at the man all the way on the other side of the picture. "Logan that looks like you…"

Logan looked at the man in the corner not smiling but looking straight at the camera. He had curled horn like hair and was smoking a cigar.

"That is me." He blinked at the photo and flipped it over.

Team X, Major William Stryker, Agent Zero, Chris Bradley, Fred Dukes, John Wraith, Wade Wilson, Victor Creed, James Howlett

"James Howlett. "Antalya gasped looking from him to the picture and dumping the picture and gun in the bag. "We're leaving, now."

They rushed out and Logan tried to keep up as his mind went into hyper drive. Names and memories rushed through his head as did events and people.

"Antalya!" He called as she reached her bike not looking at him and gunning the engine, "wait!"

"What is it Logan?" She called and he looked at her.

"I knew Kayla. "He choked out, "She was a friend of mine."

"Must have been pretty good friends." She hissed, "If you might be my father."

Reaching into the bag she pulled out the amulet and rubbed it gently. It glowed purple and a loud explosion came from the elevator. It burst open and a man stepped out coughing. He had a metal staff and a black leather trench coat on over a pair of jeans. His eyes were glowing purple and as he looked at the pair they faded to brown. His long brown hair hanging around his shoulders.

"Antalya?" He asked with a thick Cajun accent and she shook her head, "I haven't seen you since you were a little girl."

"Okay and you are?" She asked confused.

"Do I owe you money?" He asked quickly looking at her with a slight smile.

"Not that I know of."

"Then the name's Remy LeBeau. "He extended a hand after taking off his glove they shook and she felt electricity go up her arm. "But most people call me Gambit."

"Gambit?" Logan was gaping at the man.

"Logan?" He looked up and smiled. "I remember you clear as day."

"You two have met?" She asked as they shook hands.

"Met him around fifteen years ago when I had to fly him to Three Mile Island." He said and Antalya paled.

"The Nuclear power plant?" She asked weakly and he nodded. She closed her eyes and took the bag over her shoulder. "See you guys back at school."

"Wait Talya…" Logan went to grab her arm but she teleported in a flash of purple smoke. "Shit."

"She's a handful." Gambit said hopping onto her vacated motorcycle.

"Keep close Remy." He nodded and sighed pulling out of the lot and into the night.


	10. Old Friends

Old Friends

"Storm!" Logan called walking in through the front doors in the early morning.

"Quiet down!" Her white hair popped out from above him on the balcony and she rushed down the stairs. "All the students are asleep!"

"What are you doing up?" He asked a Gambit looked around smiling.

"Waiting for the Jet to get back." She motioned to the lawn. "Xavier, Scott and Jean have it and I've been waiting for them to get back."

"That's why I haven't seen them in a while." He said to himself, "Anyway have you seen Antalya?"

"No," she looked at their faces, "I thought you had her."

"Well that sucks." Gambit said sighing. "I'm Remy by the way."

"Storm." They shook hands and Logan began to pace. "Why are you so fidgety about it? She's sixteen years old she'll be fine."

"That's not it. "Gambit whispered in her ear, "They think that he's her father."

"Oh," She blinked at Logan and looked around. "The Professor should be back soon. Ask him."

"Speak of the devil." Gambit muttered as a jet silently landed on the lawn. The trio walked out as the ramp lowered and a bald man in a wheelchair rolled down followed by a man with a pair of red tinted sunglasses on and a woman with red hair.

"Logan," The elderly man said with a smile, "You seem troubled."

"I am." He admitted looking at the others. "Hey guys."

"Hey Logan." Scott Summers aka Cyclops nodded and walked inside. Jean Grey smiled and followed him closely.

"What is it Logan? "He asked rolling himself into the school.

"I need help finding someone." He said keeping pace as Gambit trailed behind.

"Antalya Silverfox." He stated and Logan sighed, "Why she's at the swimming pool."

"What?" Logan stopped and Xavier turned around and smiled at him.

"She's swimming." He stated and he took off down the hall, "Come Remy, let's get you a place to stay for the night."


	11. Going

Going…

Antalya was swimming breaststroke when he came in. She did her turn not noticing him until she came to the other side and saw him standing there.

"Hello Logan." She said coolly, puling herself out of the water and pulling off her goggles. "Come for a swim?"

"The Professor's back." Was all he said. "We could ask him about this."

"Or we could run a DNA test." She spoke sarcastically, "Or I could get Maverick to paint a picture of my father and mother. There are many possibilities Logan or James or whoever the hell you are. But there is only one I like."

"Which is?" He asked hopefully.

"Getting the hell out of here." She looked into his eyes her own bright green, "I already have an identity set up."

"What?" He turned to look at her as she dried off.

"I'm done." She stated not meeting his eyes. "I'm going back to Canada and I'm going to be a normal girl. No teleportation, no changing my eye color, no blades out of my hands. Nothing I'm done with being a mutant. I'm getting out of here tomorrow and you'll never have to see me again."

"Have you talked to anyone about this?" He asked quietly his voice failing him as he thought that this girl might be his daughter.

"I talked to Kurt." She tied the towel around her chest and slipped on her shoes looking him in the eye, "He doesn't want me to do it but he says that if that's what I want then he'll drive me there himself."

"Is that really what you want?" he stood in front of the door as she tried to leave and she sighed looking at her feet.

"Yes. "She looked into his eyes, "This is what I want, now if you don't mind. I want to spend one more night with my family."

"Antalya!" He called after her but she was already running over the lawn and into the school's main archway, "Damn it!"

"You are not good at this whole Fathering thing are you?" a young voice said behind him. He turned to see Maverick smirking at him. "Because I don't know Tally well but she doesn't seem to like you."

"Shut up Davenport." He hissed.

"You better get a hold of her soon." He raised his hands on surrender but his eyes gleamed with seriousness and respect, "Because once she's gone you've lost."

"Don't I know it." Logan muttered looking out as the lights flickered off.


	12. Driving away

Going….

"Antalya." A quiet accented voice knocked on her door at around three in the morning. Antalya took off her reading glasses and set down her book, "Don't make me teleport in there."

"Do it." She smiled to herself as a cloud of blue smoke appeared in the corner of the room. Kurt looked at her with a smile, showing off his pointed teeth.

"Have you changed your mind?" He asked sitting next to her and leaning his elbows on his knees his tail flicking behind him. His black blue curly hair was still wet from a shower.

"Sorry Wagner." She shook her head and sighed closing her book and putting it on her night stand. "No chance of changing my mind."

"Not even a little chance?" He asked his eyes glinting mischievously. She laughed outright.

"You try anything and I'll teleport you to Spain." She pointed a finger at him and he smiled.

"Again." Kurt added his arm looping around her waist.

"Yes again." She leapt away. "The curtains are open!"

"Then close them." He looked into her eyes and she sighed standing.

"Only because this is my last night here." She closed them as he stood and ran a hand through his hair. "What is it Kurt, you've been acting weird."

"Could Wolverine really be your father?" He asked and she turned to look at him.

"I don't know." Antalya sat on her bed with her back to the headboard and banged her head off it a couple times. Kurt put a hand behind her head as she did it one last time and looked into her eyes scolding.

"Stop it. "He said sitting cross-legged in front of her. "You really need to stop beating yourself up over this."

"Literally or figuratively?" She asked dryly and he snorted.

"Both." He said leaning in and kissing her on the lips lightly.

"But," she said once he leaned back, "It's like the same thing as I did to you. I drive everyone I love away. I'm driving away a man who could be my father for god's sake!"

"You both are quite stubborn." He noted and she groaned banging her head sharply into the wall.

"You are so not helping." She glared at him as he laughed and pulled her to him with his tail. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked her arm and she closed her eyes. "Kurt, what is wrong with the world?"

"Many things, Sonne," he said kissing her temple and resting his forehead on it after, "Many things."


	13. Still Here

Still Here

Logan woke up with a jolt the next morning. He sat up in bed and listened. People snoring and beds rustling as people slept. What woke him up then? He swung his legs over and felt something in his gut pulling him towards Antalya's room. Listening he heard it. There was more than one person in there. Opening in the door he crept in and froze.

Antalya was sleeping with Kurt.

Feeling his fury boil over he shut the door turned on the light and pulled Kurt out of bed ramming him into the wall.

"What the hell!" Antalya looked at him in astonishment and anger. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" He asked her back and she sighed angrily. "He's ten years older than you are!"

"Can we please let me down?" Kurt choked out as Logan grabbed his neck and jammed him against the wall.

"Shut up!" He hissed and he teleported to the other side of the room. He fell to the floor chocking. Antalya rushed to his side and held up his chin looking into his eyes and talking in rapid German. She stood and turned to him hands on her hips.

"What the fuck are you doing Logan?" She asked.

"You're sleeping with a man ten years older than you." He hissed. "You are sixteen years old!"

"No I'm not." She finally shouted before quieting herself. "I've been trying to find out a way to tell you this but now seems to be a good time."

Kurt stood and eyed Logan warily before standing beside Antalya. A glared from Logan sent him back a step.

"I am your daughter." she stated calmly and he froze looking at her with wide eyes.

"How do you…" she raised a hand cutting him off.

"I age slowly." She stated and he nodded.

"I do too." He sighed, "So you are…"

"Really I'm twenty six." She stated and he looked at her blinking furiously. "So I can sleep with whoever the hell I want."

"Fine." Logan glared at Kurt one last time before stalking out of the room. Antalya sighed and looked in the mirror her eyes flashing yellow before going to see Kurt.


	14. Gone

Gone

Logan walked through the halls and straight into Maverick's painting studio where he was concentrating on a painting.

"Why is it," He said without looking up, "that I think you just lost Antalya?"

"Because I did." He growled and Maverick turned around. His hands were stained with paint and he had a streak of blue on his left cheek.

"What did you walk in on her and her boyfriend?" He asked jokingly and he nodded. "Seriously?"

"Her and Kurt." He hissed sitting down. Maverick furrowed his eyebrows before turning back to his painting.

"You might want to take that up with Storm." He said calmly, "An underage sleeping with an overage is probably illegal."

"Apparently she's really twenty six." Maverick froze and turned to him with raised eyebrows, "Yeah."

"Well that blows my plan." He muttered jokingly. "Dude you need to talk to her."

"Have you guys seen Talya?" Storm asked as her and Kurt poked their heads in.

"No," Logan glared at Kurt, "but you might want to check Kurt's pants."

Maverick stifled a laugh and coughed instead. Storm raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"The Motorcycle she used on her escapade is gone and Scott is getting peeved. "She explained. Logan thought for a few minutes and was about to answer when Jean walked in, looking scared.

"You need to come." She looked at Logan, "Now."

He stood and ran out following her knowing something was wrong with Antalya.

Maverick dabbed the paint a little on his canvas and wiped a tear out of his eyes. He looked at the final painting and rubbed his face smearing the already large blue streak.

"I'm sorry Tally." He said in a choked voice. Taking his hands away his green eyes were sad and wet, "I'm so sorry."

The Painting was of Antalya, floating face down in water. Blood running out of her back.


	15. Reunion

Reunion

Logan was frozen in front of the television as they showed the shot of her floating body.

"The Body is that of Antalya Dawn Silverfox." The newscaster was saying, "A family member has claimed the body and has said that they will give her a proper burial in Canada once a proper investigation is held. Antalya is the daughter is late school teacher Kayla Silverfox, a Canadian native with Native American ties. Her father's identity is unknown"

"Logan…" Xavier said form behind him as he turned and tried not to let them see him cry, "You don't have to see this."

"Thank you." He rushed out of the room and knelt in the grass outside the school tears flowing freely. He stood looked back at the school before running into the forest. He ran several hundred yards in before letting his blades come out and cut up a tree.

"Easy there Jimmy." A voice said behind him and he froze, "That poor tree is probably older then you. Well actually it's probably younger but still."

Logan whipped around to be greeted by a smiling man with a crew cut and sideburns that extend down into a beard. His yellow brown eyes were tired and cold. His hands were clenched and his claw like finger nails extending down as he spoke.

"Victor?" He spoke quietly remembering his brother. He smiled and nodded.

"Happy to see me?" He glanced at the tree and rethought his questions, "Well… I'm guessing no."

"That's not because of you." He said wiping his face. Victor furrowed his eyebrows. "But if it was the tree would be dead."

"Always the comedian." He chuckled and half smiled evilly, "But I'm here under a flag of truce."

"Okay." Logan said defeated form his daughter's death.

"I need some help." He admitted and he let his nails slide back in as Logan did the same, "I'm being chased by some men and I need you and the X men's help."

"Come on." He said offering a hand to shake. He hesitantly shook his brother's hand, "But be careful what you say, some of us are distressed."

"Why?" he asked as they neared the school.

"My daughter just died." He stated and Victor looked at him before nodding, even thought he was extremely confused, and they walked in silence the rest of the way.


	16. Torture

Torture

She sputtered as the water rushed out of her mouth and nose.

"I thought Water boarding was illegal!" she shouted as they flung her to the ground.

"Where?" the man asked holding the gun to her head again.

She glared at him, "I would never betray them."

He pulled the trigger and she felt the bullet pierce her shoulder.

"Holy Fuck." She muttered in pain after cursing for several minutes they shoved her back in the water.

"Now will you tell us?" The man said against crouching next to her as she coughed on the floor.

"No." she sputtered and spat in his face.

"It's a shame you know." The man said shaking his head, "what will your father and mother think of you?"

"My mother is dead and my father would be proud of Me." she hissed.

"You don't even know who that is!" he shouted kicking her into the tank and letting her sink to the bottom, hands tied behind her back as she struggled. "You're an orphan! Unwanted and Unloved! There is a reason we chose you! We chose you because you weren't wanted!"

_That's not true_ she thought as she felt her vision tunnel and her ears pop, _Kurt loves me, I only met Maverick once but he loves me, Storm loves me, and I think Logan does. I hope so at least._ Her vision faded as one last thought gave her hope

_A father should Love his daughter after all._


	17. Government Affairs

Government Affairs

"Logan?" Storm looked from Logan to Victor.

"Storm this is my brother Victor Creed." They shook hands and he took him to Xavier.

"Victor Creed." The Professor was looking out the window as they walked in, "Who are these men who are chasing you?"

"I think they're CIA." He said flowing into conversation without even a second thought at the strange start, "But I can't be sure. I'm positive they're government though."

"The Government does have it out for us Mutants." Xavier nodded before turning around and heading to the door. "Come Gentlemen."

They followed the professor out with awkward glances from Victor around the hall. Logan walked quietly head bowed trying not to think of Antalya. Storm was talking to Kurt holding his shoulders as he blinked rapidly and tried to talk. She looked up when the wheelchair rolled by.

"Professor!" She called and he stopped rolling in, "Kurt has been under some sort of mind control device."

"Are you sure?" He asked his eyebrows furrowing. "Let me talk to him."

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"Kurt says that he doesn't remember anything from when the plane crashed to when he saw the report that Antalya…" she trailed off and cleared her throat wiping at tears.

"It's okay." He said gently and she jerked her head up raising an eyebrow.

"You're not acting like yourself." She said.

"My daughter just died Storm. "He stated dryly and Victor looked between the two, "Am I supposed to be fine."

"I guess not." She admitted and Professor Xavier came out a frown on his face. "What is it?"

"We need to go to the CIA." He sighed and rolled himself towards the elevator, "Now."


	18. When Stuff Hits the Fan

When Stuff Hits the Fan

When an elderly man in a wheelchair, a dark skinned woman with white hair, a man with horn like hair, a different man with a crew cut a beard sideburns and extremely long fingernails, and a tall teenage boy with a slash of blue paint on his face walk into the CIA headquarters. People notice.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked, a young man with dark hair.

"Yes we need to speak to Director Matthews." Xavier said and the man raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have an appointment?" he asked. Logan glared at him and he gulped picking up the phone. "Let me make a call."

"Natalie," He spoke quietly into the phone, "I need you to get a slot with the Director open now…oh there is one open? Awesome."

"You guys and head on up." He slid his card through a reader and the frosted door to his right opened. "Natalie will guide you to his office."

"Thank you Roger. "Xavier smiled and they filed through the door Maverick at the end.

"Later man." He said as the door shut behind them and they saw a medium height girl in a hijab that covered all but her striking green eyes walk up to them and wave them over through a side door.

"This way." She said quietly as they all walked through a dark hallway and up several flights of stairs. "Left here." They all turned into an empty office. Natalie shut the door behind them and locked it before doing the same to the other doors and standing there rolling her neck.

"What is this?" Victor hissed letting his claws slide out as Logan did the same. Natalie blinked at them and spread her hands wide.

"I see." Xavier nodded out of the blue. "She says she can't talk because they have her monitored."

"Who?" Storm went up to Natalie and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Who is monitoring you?"

"The men we're looking for. "Xavier said quietly and they all froze looking at the silent girl. "She says that she has been held captive for about twenty four hours and that they've been trying to get out where the school is."

"Do they know?" Maverick asked poking his head up. She shook her head.

"Not that she knows of." Xavier said. "Natalie…"

A piercing whistle that made Victor whimper and cover his ears and Logan do the same shot through the room and Natalie fell to the ground as her ear began to bleed. The others just blinked.

"They're punishing her. "Storm said quietly as it shut off, "Natalie you need to come with us."

"My name isn't Natalie." The girl said in a familiar voice. "That last burst busted the system; they'll be here any second."

"The men?" Logan asked wincing.

"Yes." She removed the cloth form in front of her mouth and Logan blinked as she looked astonishingly familiar.

"Tally?" Maverick gaped at her and she blinked.

"We have little time." She said taking it off the rest of her head revealing long blue black hair.

"Who are you?" Victor asked and she glanced from him to Logan.

"You must be Victor Creed." She sighed sharply looking around before turning to the window. "I'll tell you when we get to the jet."

"You know about the jet?" Storm asked confused.

"Maverick Davenport. "She snapped and he stepped forward, "you have paint on your face. But that's not important. I need you to blast out this window."

"Are you insane?" Logan hissed and she cut him off with a glare.

"Now please." She stepped back as he uncertainly raised his palms and closed his eyes.

Jets of white light shot out of his hands and blasted the window into nothing. Natalie looked at them and sighed.

"Get the jet up here Storm!" She shouted as the sound of rushing wind filled the room. She pulled out a phone and yelled for Scott to fly it up there. The Jet appeared on the horizon as men in black suits and blue ties appeared at every door.

"That was the wrong thing to do!" The nearest one shouted and pointed a gun at Natalie. She ducked as he fired and swung out a leg cutting him down. They were all on the Jet when she finally broke away and waved for them to fly away. Scott did and they flew for several minutes in silence.

"Who was that?" Maverick asked.

As he did so the back of the cabin filled with purple smoke and Natalie fell to her knees coughing. Maverick helped her into a chair as she smiled at him gratefully.

"I guess I owe you my name." she choked out as they turned to look at her. "Antalya Silverfox-Howlett, at your service."

"But you were dead!" Scoot looked at her in awe.

"A no longer needed shape shifter took my place after I tried to teleport back to school after finding the box." She coughed sitting up and taking a drink of water, "That's also when they put a mind control thingy on Kurt."

"They told you this? "Xavier said and she nodded gravely.

"They also told me that once they find out where the school was they were going to attack It." she stated, "Why do you think that once I heard you were coming from Roger I rushed forward before the real Natalie could get there."

"How did you know it was us?" Victor asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"If I learned one thing for my short time at the school, "she raised a finger and leaned forward on her knees, "It's that nothing insights fear in a person more than a glare from Logan."

Storm laughed and the others soon joined in.


	19. Trust is Key

Trust is Key

"Okay Welcome back to hell." Antalya muttered to herself as she unbuckled and leaned on Maverick's arm for support, a bullet in her leg stopping her from moving freely and making her light headed. "Can we get to the infirmary soon please?"

"Easy now." He said as they went down the ramp, "Calm down Tally, you're losing blood the more you talk."

"Then why don't you carry me?" She joked not expecting him to actually stop and pick her up in a cradle. "Jesus Maverick I was kidding!"

"Well it's either this or have Logan do it." He grunted as he ran up the steps and hit he elevator button, "Personally I would rather do it myself."

"Funny Davenport." She scoffed as the door slid shut. He looked down at her and she caught her breath has his eyes glowed in the white interior.

"How old are you?" He asked abruptly.

"I turned sixteen last Tuesday." She said as he stepped out and made his way to the infirmary. "Why?"

"The Other you." He said awkwardly, "Said that they gained Logan's ability to slow aging and was twenty six."

"Hell no." she laughed and gasped as pain laced up her leg. He gently laid her on the cot and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Hold still." He said taking out a pair of scissors

"Wait what are you…" she gasped as he slipped the cold metal under her pant leg, "So you want to get in my pants?"

"Stop joking." He paled as he saw the extent of the injury.

"What is it?" She asked looking him in the eyes as he stood over her. "Maverick…"

"You have four bullets in your leg." He stated flatly and she sucked in a breath as nausea washed over her. "Easy now."

Maverick put a hand on her head and took out a thermometer. Sticking one end in her mouth he shook down the end of his sleeve and watched the time. Reading the temperature he sighed sharply cursing under his breath.

"Mav…" she started to speak but something was rising in her throat so she turned to her side and coughed. Blood splattered the wall and she froze looking at it eyes wide.

"Oh no you don't." He pulled her face upward and looked her in the eyes his own calm and collected. "I need you conscious and alert; don't go passing out on me now."

She nodded and he ripped her pant leg up to the top of the thigh where they were. They were arranged in a perfect square. He took a breath and pulled out a pair of tweezers.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" She asked. He looked down at her and half smiled.

"We'll find out now won't we?" he tied a tourniquet around the top of her leg and she cried out.

"Don't joke with me Davenport." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Trust is key here Antalya." He looked down at her his brown hair falling in front of his eyes, "Do you trust me?"

She found herself nodding and he nodded back going down to her leg and pulling out the first bullet. Antalya kept her gaze on the ceiling and hearing the tinkling of metal on glass gave her hope that she would live.

Pain shot up her leg.

"Jesus!" She shouted and her leg twitched causing another shot of pain.

"Stop moving." He scolded holding her leg down.

"Not my fault." She teared up as he pulled out the last bullet and wrapped her leg with gauze. Maverick went up to her head and helped her sit up, keeping her injured leg on the table and her uninjured one off. He sighed with relief and hugged her.

"You and your father," he whispered into her ear, "Both have trust issues."

"I know." She hugged him back breathing in the smell he carried with him everywhere. Paint, Canvas and Pine needles.

Maverick backed up a little and sat beside her on the cot taking off his blood stained gloves.

"Hey Maverick." She looked at him as he blinked back, "Want to get me some new clothes?"

"Sure." He smiled and kissed her gently, catching Antalya off guard. "Trust me for once will you?"

"Okay." She whispered back as he left to find her some clothes. "Holy shit Maverick."


	20. The Pack Forms

The Pack Forms

"Hey Maverick!" Logan heard Bobby call as he sat in the TV room. He looked up and saw Bobby coming down the hall at Maverick who was carrying a small bag. "What's in the bag?"

"Antalya's clothes." He stated and Logan stood, he glanced back and snorted. "Yes Logan, she's down in the infirmary."

He rushed off quickly followed by Victor.

She was sitting on the cot legs on the ground as they walked in. she was wearing a pale blue hoodie over a black shirt and blue jeans. She looked up at them her wet hair pulled back and smiled.

"Hey Logan." She said her voice raspy and she cleared her throat. He went forward and hugged her, "Okay unexpected displays of affection, that's cool."

"Are you alright?" He asked sitting down next to her as Victor leaned against the wall.

"In a little pain but better." She nodded and kept her cadet blue eyes on the ground. "Uncle Victor you know you can sit?"

She looked up at him eyes amused and Victor blinked.

"So you were serious Jimmy?" He asked sitting down. Logan nodded.

"She's Kayla's daughter." He said tightly and Victor jerked his head in a nod.

"Awkward." Antalya said before looking between the pair as they looked at her. "What? That was totally 'um, this is the girl you killed's daughter' moment."

"He killed her once." Logan grunted.

"Once?" She asked and then snapped, "Oh yeah Stryker killed mom."

"She knows Stryker?" Victor raised an eyebrow.

"Of course Dog." She scoffed and he growled. She growled back her eyes narrowed.

"Oh. My. God." Scott gaped at them from Jean's side in the doorway, "We have a pack in here, the family pack."

"You're right." Jean sighed. "The school's gone to hell."

"Fuck you man." Antalya said flipping them off.

"Anytime anywhere." Bobby said walking behind them with Rogue, her gloves firmly on her hands.

"Hell no Bobby!" She shouted back and got the entire crew laughing.


	21. Battle Royale

Battle Royale

"Holy crap Bobby!" Antalya shouted as they were in battle training several weeks later. He dismantled the giant metal throwing machine in under a minute while she was still working on her small, but equally troublesome, flamethrower. She looked at it as it spewed fire every few minutes as the other team came into their section, "We have to fight them don't we?"

"Yep." Maddy, a short girl with short red hair poison green eyes and the ability to stick to walls and use her feet like hands, sighed and cracked her knuckles on her chin, "What you got bitches?"

"Let's go!" a voice shouted amid the trio opposite them. They sprung at each other.

Bobby collided with Kitty and they glared at each other playfully. He threw a punch and it went through her causing him to fall and trip her on his way down.

Maddy paired up with Kyle, a tall young man with a knack of invisibility. She glared up at him and he chuckled making quick work by taking her punches and picking her up off the ground. Until realizing that she could use her feet as her hands.

Of Course Antalya got Maverick.

"Hello Tally." He smirked and she blew a wisp of hair out of her face. Leaning over she quickly picked up her flamethrower and blasted it in his face. He dipped backward and she took this chance to kick out his left knee. He fell backward and she pushed him down by springing out her blades and pressing them to his neck.

"You really need to work on fighting." She said and he smirked.

"I'm letting you win." He hissed and she gave him a 'seriously dumbass?' look. "Alright have it your way."

He raised his hands and blasted energy in her face. She stumbled back blinking and he shot up taking out a small blade and pressing it to her throat standing behind her.

"As you see, Antalya," He whispered into her ear blowing her hair, "I can fight, but I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." she hissed back her anger flaring.

Whipping around she held her face close to his feeling a cut on her neck slice open from his blade. She pressed her fist into his stomach and let her blades go out a bit. He jumped back and glared at her, not playfully, full on. Her pupils dilated covering her entire iris and her whites followed suit turning entirely black.

"You're asking for it, Silverfox." He hissed charging. She growled and dropped on all fours, her claws shooting out fully. One foot of pure clear crystal shot out of her hand and she snarled charging forward and colliding with him. His blade tore her shoulder and her blades scraped his head. They jumped apart and stalked in circles.

"Jimmy," Victor looked at the pair from the top area, above the battle arena was a room with a window onto the scene, "You might want to break them apart."

"Why?" He asked not looking but eyeing a monitor.

"Because I think one of them might die." He said turning to Logan. Logan whipped around and eyed him suspiciously.

"If he hurts Antalya…" He growled going to the window.

"I'm more worried about Maverick." Victor said pointing as Antalya leapt back into a crouch snarling.

"Come on little girl." He hissed nursing several scrapes as she spat blood onto the ground. She snarled, lips drawn back and teeth bared. Antalya ran forward hands out behind her ready to strike. The ending bell rang and the others stopped as Antalya charged right on through meeting Maverick's blade with her knifes cutting it in half.

"Antalya!" Storm shouted walking into the arena. "Stand Down!"

"Back off!" She growled turning to Maverick who lowered his now halved blade. "What are you doing? Fight me!"

"Antalya." He said calmly throwing his blade on the ground as Storm made everyone get out of the room, "Calm down that was just training. It wasn't real. Now Tally…"

"Shut up!" She snarled but her claws went in a foot. Her whites became white again but her irises were still black. "Why did you stop we were fighting Damn it!"

"Antalya." He said calmly as Logan came into the room, "No we weren't."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say because her whites became black again and she shoved her blades into Maverick's stomach. He choked his eyes going wide. He looked down at her his eyes full of shock.

"Tally what did you…" He choked blood coming out of the corners of his mouth. Her eyes snapped back to normal and she snapped her blades back in Maverick falling forward.

"Oh my god!" She cried tears starting to flow as she fell to the ground with Maverick in her lap. "Oh God… Help! Someone Help! Please!"

"Antalya." Logan went forward and Storm got a stretcher. Once they got Maverick out, Antalya sat crying and shaking on the ground eyes wide. Logan knelt in front of her remembering the feeling when he accidentally stabbed Rouge.

"Look at me." He held her face as her eyes met his, "He's going to be alright. Antalya, he'll be fine."

"I just…" she made a fist and looked at the blood covered crystal. "Oh God!"

He held the sides of her face and looked into her eyes as they changed colors rapidly and then she closed her eyes opening them when they changed back to their normal blue.

"Logan." She sobbed, "I'm scared."

He blinked at her his face contorted with sadness and confusion. Logan pulled his daughter into a hug as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Antalya." Xavier called wheeling in. He looked up as Antalya froze turning her head to peer through his shoulder. "Come here please."

She stood shakily limping from a new cut in her still injured leg. Blood was pooling around the area where her claws went back in. she went up to Xavier and bowed her head.

"Don't be ashamed dear." He pulled her chin up lightly, ignoring the fact that dried blood covered most of her face. "Come we must talk after you take a shower."

"Okay." She nodded and cleared her throat looking back at her father briefly, "Bye Da…Logan."


	22. Storm Clouds

Quiet Before the Storm

"Now tell me" Professor Xavier looked at Antalya as she sat, clean and free of blood, across his desk, "Why did that happen?"

"I don't know." She was still tired and defeated form the match and scared form what happened to Maverick, "I'm related to Victor and Logan so that might have ruined it."

"Did anything happen to you when you were younger?" He asked. She glared at him.

"Why don't you find out on your own?" she asked sharply holding a finger to her head. He blinked at her and nodded.

"I needed to get permission first." He nodded and moved her to a chaise lounge on the other side of room. "Lay down and relax there is nothing to be afraid of."

"Promise?" She asked her voice quiet like a younger Antalya.

"I promise." He smiled and put a hand over her eyes. "Now relax…"

_Relax Antalya Dawn Silverfox Howlett. I'm going into your memories… Deep into your memories._

The Storm

"Momma!" a small voice called through the house in the woods of North Dakota.

"Momma's not here right now, Antalya. "A tall young man with long brown hair and deep brown eyes smiled at her picking her up and placing her on his hip, "Uncle Remy is here while Aunt Emma is shopping."

"Uncal Memy." The little pitch black haired girl blinked up at the man, "Play?"

"Cards again?" He smiled and at down with her on his lap pulling out a deck of cards. "Okay but don't tell Momma or she'll have my head."

Held a card flat on his hand and it floated with a pinkish purple aura. The little girl giggled and poked the card as it exploded brightly with a soft pop.

"Remy LeBeau!" a female voice shouted from the door, "Are you doing your tricks again?"

"Sorry Emma Frost." He scoffed and the little girl giggled.

"Ema Fost!" She shouted and the tall blond girl in the doorway smiled a bag in hand.

"Two years old already." She sighed, "She's growing so fast."

"Don't they all." He sighed as the door and windows burst in.

"Remy!" Emma shouted as they took her arms and gagged her, "Take Antalya!"

"Ant Ema?" She called as Remy picked her up and blasted away the closed group of men and running out into the forest. "Memy where going?"

"We're going into the forest." He said as he ran with her on his hip. The little girl blinked at the forest and the man carrying her. A fist hit his head and he fell to the ground eyes closed.

"Uncal Memy?" she crawled over to the man and poked his side, "Up Up!"

"Uncle Remy is going to sleep for a while. "A voice came above her and she looked up as a grey haired man picked her up. "Uncle Stryker is here to help.


	23. Death Threats

Death Threats

Antalya shot up on the chair and gasped for breath,

"So that's it then?" Xavier rolled back to his desk. "Stryker took you when he took your mother and aunt."

"And he fused shit into my DNA." She stated and he raised an eyebrow, "Pardon my French."

"He fused more of Logan's DNA into your making you more like your father." he stated, "And giving you more animal instincts that are now surfacing."

"Well that makes sense." She nodded still confused as Storm walked in.

"Um Maverick is asking for you." She stated and Antalya shot up looking to Xavier for permission. He nodded with a smile. She ran out and into the infirmary.

Maverick was laying propped up on multiple pillows and his eyes were open and smiling as she walked in.

"Tally, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked his voice full of exasperation and relief. She let a tear fall free as she smiled and laughed. "Come here and give me a hug."

Antalya rushed forward wrapping her arms around him and hugging him close.

"I thought that…" she tried to speak but choked on her own words. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers.

"You can't kill me, Antalya." He kissed her nose. "Not even if you tried."

"I bet I could." She whispered and he leaned in kissing her full on deeply. She quickly pulled back as the door opened and mused his hair a bit. "You are a troublesome child."

"How is your mauled by a rabid mutant patient?" a voice hissed and Maverick sighed as Antalya whipped around. An older man with a Marine hair cut stepped in, his face set in a sneer. His green eyes flickered from her to him and his eyes narrowed.

"Antalya," Maverick sighed unhappily, "I would like you to meet my father, General William Davenport, Secretary of the Navy."

"So you're the little girl that stabbed my son?" he growled as Antalya extended her hand. He eyed it like it was a dead fish so she retracted looking to Maverick for help.

"I'm sorry sir," she thought through what she was going to say slowly, "It was a part of my condition that I was not aware of."

"Your condition?" He scoffed glaring daggers and Antalya felt her claws start to come out so she hid her hands behind her back, "Your mutation is more like it. All alike you mutants are, uncontrollable and disobedient."

"Excuse me sir," she blinked at him her mouth open in a mix of shock and cool anger, "But I do believe your son is a mutant

"My son was on his way to a fine military career. "He snapped stepping forward. "He was well on his way to becoming a Proud Marine, a powerful American soldier. Then his mutation showed up. Here is my son the painter. No father could be proud of a boy with such a queer hobby."

"Thanks dad." Maverick muttered under his breath.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped talking so negatively about my friends. "Antalya stepped into his face standing tall, "And Mr. Davenport, I'm Canadian so personally I don't give a rat's ass about the Proud American solider unless they're on my side. Most aren't."

"Now listen up," He shoved a finger in her face and she growled low in her throat, "I don't have to listen to a little whore like you telling me what's right and wrong. So stop being a shithead and stay away from my son."

"So you want to know something?" she asked smiling, "About how I stabbed your son?"

"No." He hissed pushing her away from him, "Now leave."

"With these." She held up a fist and her diamond claws slowly slid out. The man's eyes widened with fear for a moment before forcefully going back to calm and angry.

"I said out, you little slut." He pointed to the door grabbing her collar as she slid her claws back in, "I bet your parents sent you here so that you can get some control. Obviously they sent you to the wrong place."

"My mother's dead." she hissed in his face, "and my father's a teacher here."

"Fantastic." He threw her out of his face and she staggered back "Then that son of a Bitch should learn to keep his whore of a daughter in check."

"Dad!" Maverick shouted in anger.

"Excuse me." an angry voice came from the doorway and General Davenport turned around as Antalya growled full out at him. "What are you saying about my daughter?"

Logan glared at him as he took Antalya's hand and pulled her out of the room. She growled one last time before quieting behind her father.

"Now you've done it." Maverick groaned and smashed his head into the pillows, "Dad this is Professor Logan, Our fighting Instructor. Logan this is my father, Secretary Davenport of the Navy."

"Is he one of you too?" He snarled and Logan glared his fists clenching.

"Yes." Logan nodded and let his claws fly out. "Now why are you talking about Antalya that way sir?"

"She stabbed my son." His nostrils flared. Logan nodded.

"I know." He said with a harsh smile, "I was there when it happened."

"And you did nothing?" General Davenport's voice escalated to a yell, his face turning red.

"I find it that," he glared and slowly sheathed his claws, showing he was still a threat, "When a mutant goes off like that. It's best leave her be."

"This place is hopeless." He exclaimed, He turned to his son, "You deserve this place boy."

"Fuck off Will." Maverick replied calmly and his father almost popped a blood vessel.

"And You!" He pointed a Finger at Antalya as she crossed her arms and cocked a hip, "Stay away from my son or I swear the next time you go outside a sniper's laser will be on your forehead."

Antalya froze blinking as he stormed out.

"You okay, Mav?" Logan asked the boy quickly as he nodded, "Talya?"

"I'm going to go outside." She pointed a thumb over her shoulder and blinked up at Logan. She turned on her heel and walked to the elevator giving him a glance before going inside.


	24. And How to Cope With Them

And How to Cope With Them

Antalya sat on the fountains lip watching as the water spewed into the pond below.

"Death threats suck." She muttered to herself as Bobby and Rogue strolled by. Rogue looked at her and stopped.

"You're Logan's daughter Right?" her thick southern accent clipped her words but Antalya nodded knowing what she was saying. She looked up and the dark haired young woman smiled the white streak towards the front glowing brightly. "I'm Rogue."

"Antalya." They shook hands and Rogue sat down as Bobby kissed her cheek and walked into the school.

"Death Threats huh?" She said and Antalya nodded resting her arms on her knees, "A while ago I got one. It's what got me here."

"What Happened?" She asked the older girl.

"My mutation decided to kick in when I kissed my boyfriend." She explained sadly, "Put him in a coma and his father threatened me and scared me half to death so I had to run outta there."

"I just got death threat from a boy's dad too." She smiled at the dark haired young woman with white streaks on her bangs. "Except I stabbed his son so I guess it's deserved."

"No death threat is deserved. "Rouge said quietly putting an arm around her, "You know what you do with that?"

"What?" She asked humoring her.

"I ran when I got one," She stated, "But I learned that you should ignore it and move on."

"He said he would put a sniper on me if I don't stay away from his son." She scoffed looking at Rogue, "I'd say he's serious."

"Well I would doubt anyone would have a sniper for hire around here. "She looked deep in her blue eyes, "You're safe here trust me. Or not but trust professor Xavier and your Father. They are good people who want to protect and help you."

"The Secretary of the Navy said it." Antalya looked up at Rogue eyebrows raised, "I'm pretty sure he might have a sniper on hire with him."

Rogue laughed and shrugged, "Maybe Sunflower Maybe."

"Sunflower?" She asked as Rouge stood and offered a hand.

"I recognized Antalya from an old friend of mine." She smiled and pulled Antalya up, "It means break of day in old French right?"

"But sunflower?" She asked as they walked together to the school.

"Well the Sun looks like a flower at sunrise. "Rogue stated her southern twang making it sound more believable. "Or at least to me it does."

"Well then Rouge. It must be true." She nodded sarcastically.

"Amen to that Sunflower amen."


	25. Activation

Activation

"Okay okay." Maverick stood slowly form his chair and winced as Scott lead him to the door, "But if this doesn't work, I'll kill you myself."

"It'll work." Logan assured him with a nod, "and if it doesn't you'd be dead."

"Logan." Antalya scolded helping lower her friend into the chair as Rogue removed her glove and extended her hand to Logan, "She's done this before."

"Are you sure?" He asked trying to sound brave.

"Yes I'm sure." She kissed his forehead, "Have fun."

"God." He muttered as Rogue reached out and touched his shoulder as Logan grabbed her hand.

Logan closed his eyes and let his healing powers be drawn away and help Maverick. Antalya looked at them and grinned. Her men, helping each other.

Rogue withdrew her hand and Logan blinked backing up as Maddy ran into the room.

"There are military people on the front lawn." She cried out shakily, "and they shot Michael!"

Xavier turned around and sighed.

"Get everyone ready Storm. "He called and Storm ran out. "Logan are you fit?"

"Of course." He said running out snagging Maverick's hand, "Come on kid let's go."

Antalya ran after them her hair flying out behind her. Quickly finding a hair tie in her room she tied back her hair and looked at it for a minute. It was down to her lower back even though it was tied back. She sighed and picked up a pair of scissors taking it in front of her face and cutting it off at her shoulder blades. Smiling she picked up the hoodie she got and let her hair down. Seeing it hung uniformly she hummed to herself as she joined the others in the lobby, the spotlights lighting the windows and doors.

"What's going on?" She asked as she reached Logan's side. He looked at her hair for a moment before grunting.

"Waiting for orders." He whispered in her ear.

"Okay Antalya and Maverick come here." Storm called and she cursed under her breath.

"Yes ma'am?" She asked coming to her side.

"You two will take first offensive." She pointed to them and a few other adults, "Scott will be with Logan while Jean and I will have your right and left. I want you two to wrap around the back of them. Press them to the center and the kids will finish them off okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Maverick saluted and Antalya grabbed his hand teleporting them to the other side of the clearing where the back of the military squad waited in the dark.

"What exactly are we fighting against?" He asked quietly. She shrugged.

"I think we should act drunk and take them by surprise." She suggested, he looked at her sidelong rolling his eyes, "You got any better ideas Maverick?"

"Unfortunately no." He sighed and glared at her, "Let's get this over with."

They began to stumble around, running into trees and attracting the attention of the back line. It took all of Antalya's willpower not to laugh.

"Now you see Marvin," she slurred grabbing his arm and tripping, "I think that when you walk into the White House that they'll just tell you to leave."

"No," he shook his head and pointed at the gun in a confused militia men's hand. "I think that they'll surround you and…" He mashed his hands together and made banging and crashing noises, "… with their guns."

"You!" She pointed at one of them who raised an eyebrow as the others sniggered. He came forward and Antalya put a hand against his chest finger pointing into his sternum. "What would happen if I walked into the White house?"

"Well…" He began to say and stopped as Antalya extended her claws just enough to impale his heart.

"You don't look so hot bro." Maverick smiled as she looked into his eyes and blinked her own eyes changing colors and then going back to blue. The man screamed and the back line rushed to his aid.

Maverick and Antalya backed up and began to stalk around the outer edge of the circle.

"It looks like he was stabbed." The nearest one turned to Antalya who was now standing tall her hands clasped behind her back. "Miss, did you stab him?"

"Yes I did." She nodded and smiled as Maverick stopped on the opposite side pulling out his knife. They all froze and looked at her. One reside a gun and aimed it at her head.

"Um, Why?" He asked confused.

"And how man?" The one with the gun at her head shouted glaring at her.

"With these." She raised her hand and turned the palm away from them shooting out her claws, "Oh Yeah I'm a mutant, bitch!"

"Holy mother of god." One of them whispered as the fighting started.

"May Day May Day. "One yelled into a walkie talkie as Maverick attacked form his side.

"Excuse me." Antalya smiled and stabbed him in the throat, "No problem here."

A shout from behind her got her attention as Kyle appeared out of nowhere and punched out a soldier. Antalya whipped around in time to dodge a bullet shot at her. The shooter gaped at her as she jumped, and or teleported, to his side jamming her fist into his face and severing his brain. As she fell she picked up the gun and shot a few of the remaining back line. Antalya looked over at the crowd of muzzle flares and spotlights seeing the entire school had joined in the fight. Antalya caught a glimpse of Logan or Wolverine by the looks of it, fighting side by side with Doctor McCoy or Beast.

"Antalya!" Maverick shouted and she turned around in time to grab a blade that was headed her way. Wincing as her hand was sliced she flipped it out of the man's grasp and stabbed him with a growl. Maddy broke a nearby man's neck with her feet and flipped over kicking his neighbor in the face. She turned to check on her team mates.

"There's too many." She whispered to herself in the chaos of battle.

Looking around she tried to find Maverick. She found him under fire his blasts of light only holding off so many.

She saw a sniper laser on his forehead and froze.

"No!" Antalya shouted as she heard the fire of a rifle.

And The Bullet froze inches from his forehead.

Antalya looked at it and sent it back to where it came from. It flipped in mid air and sped back in the other direction. A small explosion sounded and Antalya blinked furrowing her eyebrows and getting back to the fight.

She felt a rush of air behind her as a dark blue smoke trickled form behind her. A solid body formed and began to fight back to back.

"Watch yourself Kurt." She muttered and felt the man chuckle.

"Watch yourself Antalya." He mumbled back. She impaled a man before seeing several other soldiers start to run away.

"They're retreating!" she shouted and a shout came up from the front. Ice began to rain from the sky and Antalya smiled.

"Oh Storm." She sighed and blinked as the area flashed bright blue. She blinked and staggered a hand catching her shirt and pulling her upright.

"We found you." A voice whispered into her ear. A flash of what she saw with the Professor came into her mind. The grey haired man picking her up. "Time to be activated."

Something was jammed into her neck and she gasped as he depressed the plunger on the syringe pouring all its contents into her veins. Gasping she grabbed at the person behind her, her claws failing to come out. Her eyes rapidly changed colors before settling on an unnatural electric blue. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground twitching as the man retreated into the swiftly leaving crowd.

"Stryker." She mumbled as she saw Kurt's face. She smiled lightly as he blinked and teleported off. She coughed and sat up her head spinning and wondering why Kurt didn't come help her.

Antalya looked around as Maverick ran his hand thorough his hair and surveyed the now empty area except for several corpses.

"Maverick!" She looked up as Logan ran into the clearing, sweaty and panting, "Have you seen Talya?"

"Over here!" She called raising a weak hand. He turned and ran to her side helping her stand.

"You okay?" He asked looking into her bright blue eyes.

"Fine." She nodded knowing the lie would fool him, "Just a little banged up."

"Mav!" He called over his shoulder and Antalya's vision dimmed slightly, "Help me with her I need to make sure she doesn't pass out on me!"

"I won't pass..." she muttered before having her vision tunnel completely and felt herself fall, unconscious before hitting the ground.


	26. Three Months Later

Three Months Later

"Is she done yet?" Scott asked pulling up his sleeve to look at his watch, "Why is it that girls take so long to get ready?"

"I don't know." Logan said leaning against the pillar at the bottom of the staircase, "I'm not a girl."

"Nor am I." Kurt spoke quietly fidgeting with the edge of his coat.

"I am not one either but," Professor Xavier spoke from the doorway rolling in in his tuxedo, "I have learned that the greatest mystery of all time is the mind of a woman."

"Nicely put, Professor." Maverick smiled from the base of the stairs. "I have a question though."

"What?" Logan grunted looking down at his suit in disgust.

"Why are five guys waiting for three girls?" He asked and silence fell as Scott raised an eyebrow and Kurt walked out of the room, "Or four."

"Well my daughter kid." Logan cast a glare at him as he raised his hands in surrender.

"My girlfriend. "Scott said blinking.

"I am escorting Storm." Xavier said with a kind smile, "And you are escorting Antalya."

"Scott I must say you dress up nicely." Jean said from the top of the stairs. They all looked up and Scott grinned.

Jean had her hair brushed up into a bun, a few pieces hanging around her ears. A simple Green Satin Halter dress flowed down her body to the floor. Scott took her gloved hand and kissed it as she made it to the bottom smiling. They walked out talking quietly.

"I see how it is Jean." Storm stepped out laughing, "Leave me to do this by myself thanks."

"Ororo," Xavier caught her hand and smiled, "You look lovely."

She blushed lightly and looked down at her silver dress. It was sleeveless and went down to her waist before flaring and the bottom hem was covered in small crystals looking like snow.

He began to roll away but she stopped him looking up.

"Antalya." She called and the clinking of heels was heard down the hall.

"I don't like these shoes Storm." She complained before she even got into sight. She smiled.

"Please just wear them." She giggled as Antalya stepped into the light.

"Please stop staring I feel stupid as it is."

Her black hair was curled and pinned back with a small silver crown. Her long deep blue dress was sleeveless like Storm's but didn't flare out as much. It fell down her body and at the floor pooled slightly. Crystals dotted the top while a thick sash was wrapped around her waist that was the same blue as the dress, going out slightly below it. A diamond necklace was dangling over her sternum and a tennis bracelet hung off her left wrist.

"Holy Crap." Logan said outright and she shot him a look.

"Be quiet Logan." She muttered to herself before letting Maverick take her hand. "What is it Mav? Spit it out."

"You look beautiful." He said and she blushed looking at the ground.

"Thanks." She looked back up her electric blue eyes found Logan's and she smirked. "You got a problem over there?"

"Not really." He shook his head matching his daughters grin. "But as your father I have a few things to say to Maverick Davenport."

"Oh God." She muttered, "Sorry Maverick."

"No problem." He kissed her head and looked at Logan. "Yes sir?"

"You be good to her." He pointed a finger at her as Xavier chuckled, "I know where your room is and…"

"I know what you're capable of." Maverick countered. "I'll be good to her sir."

"Good boy. "He slapped his cheek lightly and turned to Antalya, "I was going to pull a Dad and bring a camera…"

"I would have killed you." She sang walking off with Maverick. "Don't worry Logan. Everything will be fine."

"So you have your things packed?" He called and Maverick winced. She looked back coolly.

"Yes I do." She nodded. "Now come in Logan you'll miss the dance."

"So she's still going to leave." A German voice said from behind him. Logan sighed.

"Yeah she's still leaving." He admitted as Kurt appeared beside him. "But we'll know where she is."

"And She'll be safe." Kurt nodded concern in his eyes reminding Logan that this was the man that raised his daughter.

"Yes," He said uncertainly as the doors opened and his daughter walked away, "She'll be safe."


	27. Coming Soon

**Hello My Friends!**

**Probs no one is gonna read this but still it's nice to give an advertisment before somethign actually happens. Speaking of which i have a Sequal (Or however you spell the damned word) coming up adn i decided ot give y'all a little snippet. SO enjoy have fun and wait for a day or two for me ot put up the first Chapter in... (Suspenceful drum roll please)...**

**ACTIVATED.**

**-Bishop**

* * *

><p>"Anastasia!" a male voice called behind me and hands wrapped around my waist. "Hey babe how about we go to the corner over there?"<p>

"Carter!" I shouted hitting my best friend as he chuckled and put me down. I turned to see the lanky ginger behind me. The young Bill Gates smiled at me as the girls quickly dispersed. His IQ was nearing the 160's and he had the humor of a comedian….. That was sarcasm.

"Hey Nat. "He smiled, "Sorry about your friends."

"Totally not my friends." I laughed, "Thank you."

"Hey you looked a tad lonely." He raised his glass and we clinked the plastic together and took long drinks. "Any liquor in that glass?"

"Hell no." I looked up at him and sniffed the edge of his glass. "None in yours either."

"I know damn it all." He rolled his eyes as Tyler walked our way. "Well I must go my princess."

"I'll save you a dance." I called as he retreated into the crowd. Tyler kissed my cheek and dragged me onto the dance floor.

We slow danced for a while until another voice called out his name and he ditched me again. I made my way to the edge of the floor when I heard a voice call I name I hadn't heard in years.

"Antalya."

Oh. Shit.

A hand grabbed mine and pulled me to the floor pulling me close so that if I looked up I could just see the edge of his ear but not his face.

"Just try and look casual. "He whispered into my ear, "Dance and remain calm."

"Calm?" I jerked back and saw who I was actually dancing with. "They sent you?"

The Tall blond boy in front of my blinked sadly and nodded. Well boy isn't a good term. He had grown several inches and his hair had gotten longer. His piercing green eyes were clouded and he had a dash of purple paint on his nose.

"Actually Storm sent me." Maverick Davenport, the boy I fell for and was still slightly in love with, blinked at me and cracked his knuckles.

"You know I hate it when you do that." I put a hand over his own and he sighed turning over his hands and grabbing mine. "What is it Maverick? Was the Professor too chicken to send you himself?"

"The Professor's dead, Antalya." He whispered

* * *

><p><strong>BTW it's In Antalya's point of view. I hope you like it when i put it up that is.<strong>

**until then my friends...**


End file.
